The Mantle
by Nytewing
Summary: What if things had gone differently in Starcrossed? What if Superman hadn't been in time to get Batman out of the Watchtower? This is the story of what could have been. Be warned, things are not always what they seem.
1. The Newcomers

If I owned them would I be writing ff for free when I could be getting paid for this?

The Mantle

Chapter One

"Tell me he's lying, Kal," Richard staggered through the door and into Clark Kent, "Tell me that for the first time in my damn life Alfred's lying." His fingers gripped the lapels of Clark's suit compulsively.

"I-" Clark started. He glanced back at the assembled heroes behind him. Each face was a mask of sorrow and confusion. They had no idea who the young man was. Clark sighed cursing Bruce's compulsive need to keep secrets. The Justice League (save Wally) had no idea who Richard Grayson was; Clark could not ask anyone else to break the news to the distraught teen.

"Please, Kal, just lie…," Dick whispered, "Please."

"Come here kid," Clark pulled the shivering boy into a tight hug. Dick buried his head in Clark's shoulder for the briefest moment before pulling away and wiping the few stray tears from his face.

"It was doing something stupid and heroic, right?" he asked bitterly. Clark nodded.

"Yeah, Dick I tried to save him, I-" Dick cut him off.

"I know Kal," he sighed. One hand scrubbed through his already destroyed hair, "If he got it through his head that he was going to d- die then there was nothing you could do." He was still shaking but it seemed the nineteen-year-old had pulled himself together for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Dick, I know how important he was to you." Dick nodded miserably.

"Has anyone told Tim yet?" He mumbled. When Clark shook his head and Dick was gone. Back out the door and to the midnight blue Ferrari that waited outside. He pealed out, tires screeching and small tendrils of smoke rising from the treads. The remaining members of the Justice League watched in confusion as the car streaked down the curved driveway and onto the main road.

"Who was that?" Diana whispered but Clark turned to Wally instead.

"Wally, you need to go with him. Dick's a danger to himself right now," Wally nodded and disappeared into a blur of motion after the car. Clark then turned to the rest of the League, or what was left of it. Diana, Shayera (who had been voted back in after her actions in helping John in the force field room), John, and J'onn were all standing behind him waiting for an explanation. Clark sighed heavily.

"Who was that?" Diana asked softly. She may not have known the boy but his reaction had touched her. He was so obviously distraught at the idea of losing Bruce.

"That was Bruce's oldest son, Richard," Clark tried to sound nonchalant but knew he was failing miserably. It was just too big a piece of news to be revealing that Batman had children.

"_Oldest _son?" That was Shayera. Her eyes were narrowed to mere slits as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, he had three until one died. Dick just left to fetch the youngest, Tim." No one knew what to say so they settled for mournful silence, waiting for Dick to return.

They waited in the living room for slightly less than an hour before the Flash appeared in front of them. He glanced around to see that they were al there and said, "Nightwing, Robin, and I are going on patrol. They say you're allowed to answer any and all questions, Clark," and then he was gone again.

Clark groaned, trust Dick to leave him with all the hard to answer questions.

"So Batman's sons are Robin and…," Shayera trailed off, perplexed. Dick was obviously too old to be Robin.

"Nightwing," Superman supplied.

"But how? I mean I can't imagine Bruce allowing anyone he was close to live the kind of life he chose," That was Diana, she clearly remembered his objections when she decided to stay and help the world of men.

"Well, for you to really understand I have to start at the beginning," Clark paused to collect his thoughts before continuing, "Eleven years ago Bruce attended a performance at Haley's circus. The Flying Graysons' trapeze act was the highlight of the night. The son, Richard was the only person in the world then that could do a quadruple somersault and only one has managed it since. He performed first and then it was his parents turn. They started and were not more than ten seconds in when the ropes broke. Both of his parents fells to their deaths as he watched, helpless to do anything." He sighed and scrubbed one hand down his face, "Bruce empathized with the newly made orphan and made the lad his ward. He and Alfred figured that if they kept his secret from the entirety of Gotham then it would be no problem to do so from an eight year old," here he chuckled, "But Dickie was too smart for that and too determined. He knew that his parent's ropes had been sabotaged; he had even seen it happen though he didn't know what it was at the time. He was determined to find and bring their killer to justice. He found the man before even Batman could and was fighting him when the police showed up." Clark paused and glanced around at the faces of the Justice League. Each and every one was uniformly shocked, even the normally inscrutable J'onn.

"Let me get this straight," John muttered, "This circus kid with no formal training beat the Batman, the Greatest Detective on Earth, at the age of eight?"

"Yes. He then proceeded to change Batman from a machine to an almost carefree guy, just by being there. He loved Dick more than anything and Dick reciprocated. By the time he was nine Dick was on the streets as Robin. He's been a hero longer than any of us here save J'onn and I; and I only have him beat by a few months." It was a bit of a shock for the League to hear that a boy decades their junior could actually be called their superior in experience.

"But he's not Robin anymore?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"No, there was an … incident and he had to retire as Robin when he was sixteen." Clark stepped carefully around the issue of Dick being shot and Bruce's reaction. Despite the fact that he had been told he could tell everything he did not think he could handle the proof of how much Bruce loved the boy and how very alone he now was just yet.

"So is the new kid actually Bruce's son?"

"No, his father died about three months ago and the adoption was official, until then he had just been 'helping around the house'," Clark actually smirked both from the fact that the three smartest men he knew could not come up with a better cover story and the fact that they had not asked about the second Robin. If he didn't want to talk abut Dick getting shot, he sure as hell did not want to talk about Jason being killed.

It seemed the questions were done for at least a few minutes when the League lapsed into mournful silence. Finally they went their separate ways to the rooms Alfred had provided. Clark stayed up. He knew that Dick would not want to be alone when he got back from patrol. So it was that when, three hours before dawn, the three heroes returned sweaty, tired, and grief stricken he was waiting in the study with a book and two full shots of Alfred's best scotch (it was a common misconception that Alfred did not drink, he had been a soldier after all).

Wally walked in first. He glanced around before grabbing up the nearest shot glass and downing the drink. He nodded in appreciation of the liquor but did not drink another shot.

"Where's Dick?" Clark asked quietly.

Wally shrugged, "I dunno. He and Timmy were gonna talk downstairs 'bout somthin' for Batclan ears only." He tried not to look hurt at being kicked out but Dick was his best friend besides Roy (Arsenal, the original Speedy) and he was not used to being kept out of the loop. "I'm worried about him Clark. He was different on patrol. More….I dunno, more Bat-like than he's ever been."

"Bat-like?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, he was all quiet and way too serious. Not like the Dick I know," he grinned, "In both senses of the word."

"Well, its natural not to be lighthearted when someone you are so close to dies," Clark tried but Wally shook his head.

"No, it's not like that. It's like he just shut down." He paused the swallowed and continued, "It reminded me of them both after Jase died. You know Dick didn't even leave his room for three days and didn't talk to the Titans for almost a month after that? I'm afraid it's going to be even worse this time. I mean he just barely tolerated Jase at first but he loved Bruce. The man was basically his father and best friend and older brother all in one. Now the only family he's got left is Timmy." Wally's head was in his hands now, fingers tapping through the curly red hair.

"Yeah," Clark whispered, "I know."

Wally's fears did not prove to be unfounded. The next day no one saw hide nor hair of the newly made leader of the Batclan. The fact was painfully obvious during breakfast but no one mentioned it for fear of upsetting the younger boy who sat at the end of the table. Finally when the awkward silence had stretched on too long for the normally talkative Tim he spoke.

"Look," He said, "I know you guys are just trying to spare my feelings and whatnot but please, I'd feel so much better if it weren't so quiet." He looked up through the fringe of his spiky black hair and smiled softly. "You guys might even feel a little more comfortable."

Clark and Wally chuckled softly but the others only exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"So, Timmy, how are the Titans doing?" Clark said, almost cheerfully given the circumstances.

Tim grinned wryly at him, "Well, I didn't exactly mean you could question me but if it keeps it from getting so quiet in here…. They're doing great. The original Titans have been around a lot to help us train and that's been really cool. Starfire is…." He gulped and Wally laughed outright, startling almost everyone.

"Yeah she is," he chuckled, "Has Raven tried to kill anyone yet?"

"No, well, she did throw Changeling out the window once. But I think that's okay because they're dating now…."

"Finally! We all knew they'd end up together! How's Dick been around Kori?"

At this Tim looked uncomfortable, "He's… well I don't think it's been too good. She's shot starbolts at him a few times that I know weren't accidental and he doesn't seem to talk when she's in the room. But they still fight together like a dream."

Wally nodded, "Well, that's what happens when you break up with an alien princess with a memory longer than an elephant."

Diana seemed to perk up at the mention of another Princess in the hero business. "Who is Kori?" She asked interestedly.

"Koriand'r , or Starfire, is the second in line to the throne of Tamaran. She and Dick dated for a while and man can that girl hold a grudge," Wally answered around his third omelet.

"She's also…." Tim started but when he saw Diana and Shayera he cut himself off. But Wally knew where he was going.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed.

John looked between them curiously, "What is she?" he asked.

"Only the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Sorry Di, Shay. I'm loyal and I knew her first," Wally said quickly but the two women only smiled at him. Tim nodded fervently.

After that breakfast seemed to pass much more quickly; the ice was broken and they found topics to talk about that would not remind them of Batman. However at the end Tim stood up and got the attention of every person in the room.

"Umm, Nightwing asked me to request something from you guys," he muttered nervously, "Umm, well, seeing as I'm only fifteen and I can't really live on my own anywhere but Titan's Tower and Dick is going to be busy here in Gotham for a while he was wondering in maybe you guys could switch off helping out in his town. He says he can be there every other night but he needs the rest covered. I'd love to help him but really can't. Besides I think he needs me here. Anyway, he says he understands if you don't want to, it's pretty dangerous there."

"Where does he live?" Wonder Woman asked, "It can't be worse than Gotham."

Tim and Wally snorted in unison, "Believe me, It's worse." Wally said.

"Nightwing is Bludhaven's resident hero," Tim explained.

Wonder Woman and Shayera blanched, each remembering her last trip to Bludhaven. "He works there?!" Shayera exclaimed, "He's insane!"

Wally shrugged, "That's what we told him, but Dick has never listened to anyone but…. Well, he's never really listened to anyone when it comes to his own safety."

Tim nodded, it was true. Dick had always heard them when they warned him of how dangerous something was and when Bruce was involved he might have even hesitated but he never truly listened. "So, will you help him out?" he asked.

Clark spared a moment to glance around the room. There was confirmation in each of th pairs of eyes so he nodded, "Tell him we'll start tonight."

Tim let out a huge breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding up until then, "Sweet! Thank you so much!"

"Wally, please tell me he isn't always this puppy-like?" The acidic voice came from the door way.

The Justice League was up before even Wally could move and the newcomer found himself in one of Wonder Woman's patented strangle holds.

"Who are you?" she growled, regretting wearing civilian cloths and thus not having her Lasso of Truth.


	2. The Name

No own (but want mucho).

Thank you to my reviewers, I had individualized responses here but decided it was annoying when authors did that and I thought there was more story than there really was and... well I decided not to do that.

The Mantle

Chapter 2

"_Who are you?" she growled, regretting wearing civilian cloths and thus not having her Lasso of Truth_.

"I'm-"

Three Hours earlier

There was something different that night, Gordon decided. The Dark Knight was stiff, as if he were holding himself in tight control. Or rather, as if he were holding himself in even tighter control than normal, something Gordon had not thought to be possible. At first he had despaired, thinking the sudo-vigilante was not coming, however, just as he was about to give up hope the voice rasped behind him.

"What?"

Gordon jumped, "Jeezus, warn a body!" he admonished. However he knew that it was no use. Part of Batman being Batman was his ability to appear seemingly without sound and his blunt manner. The caped crusader did not respond beyond the slight lessening in the intensity of his glare that Gordon rightfully took as an apology. Gordon sighed and ran one hand through his rapidly receding hairline.

"Two-Face is out again but that's not why I called you," he swallowed, "Look, me'n the boys were worried when you stopped showing up. I just wanted to make sure….." He couldn't continue, couldn't put into words his nameless fear that his friend (and he did consider the Batman a friend) had been injured beyond hope of recovery.

"I'm fine," The shadow growled. But there was no real ire. In fact, Gordon paused with his mouth open. There was something in the Batman's voice that he had never heard before, something almost…. Almost human. He cocked his head; almost human and sad. The Batman was devastated about something.

"Are you sure?" But the Shadow had already melted back into its brethren. Gordon shook his head and cursed and decided that it was high time he started taking a more active role in Batman's life. It was time he started actually acting like a friend. He pulled out the small yellow communicator Robin had given him years ago. He had never used it; the admonishment that it was only for absolute emergencies had left its impression, even if it had been delivered by a gangly sixteen year old.

He fingered the large 'T' embossed on the front cover. As he did so the memory of the night he first saw it came to mind.

_"I'm leaving," The voice was bright and almost too happy to be allowed in the dark city. Gordon turned and saw Batman's young partner standing in his office. He had obviously come in through the window. _

_"What?" Gordon asked. Neither Batman or Robin ever announced their departure, they just vanished._

_"I can't stay with Batman anymore." His voice was suddenly almost as harsh as his mentor as he spoke. They stood in awkward silence for a minute before Robin spoke again. "Look, Commissioner Gordon, I like you and even if he won't ever say it, so does Batman and….Even if I'm leaving I don't want you to be alone out here. Especially if Batman is in trouble and can't help you or your family so here." He was holding out a small yellow communicator as he blushed from the oddly emotional speech._

_Gordon took it reverently, "Thank you lad." His fingers traced the large 'T' that covered the front, "Where are you going?"_

_Robin grinned, "Jump City, call me if you or…," he paused and frowned, "or anyone else needs my help. But only for emergencies, sir." His light grinned appeared at the end and Gordon smiled back. He and the lad both knew who the 'anyone else' was but neither was willing to say it, Gordon especially when the boy was looking so very lost and hurt. _

_"Well, good luck lad, and don't _you _hesitate to call me if you need help with the legal side of things," he clapped the boy on the shoulder and to his surprise was pulled into a tight hug._

_"Thank you sir," Robin whispered, then, as always he was gone before Gordon could respond._

He had never found out why the boy had left but six months later there was a new Robin. Most people thought it was just the old one coming back but Gordon knew better; the new Robin had been impulsive and violent before his death in a way that the original would never have dreamed of. The current boy had only been around for a few months but Gordon found himself growing closer to the lad. However he would never think of any of them the way he did about the first. The first Robin was almost like a son. They had managed to keep in contact after he left but the last few months the now nineteen year old had said he would be busy with a case and would not be able to talk. He had said he might be coming back to town though. Gordon hoped he would, he missed the light that the boy brought to the city. Even the new kid with his boundless energy couldn't do that.

He sighed and flipped the device open. "Robin?" he said into the microphone. There was a crackling silence before a bewildered voice answered.

"Who is this? How did you get a Titan's Communicator?" The screen flickered to life revealing an astonished Robin. As soon as he saw the face Gordon cursed under is breath; he was so stupid! He knew that the old Robin was about to turn twenty, the boy had just told him a week ago in his email, There was no way he still went by Robin especially if there was a new kid. It would not do to have two Robins running around. He briefly wondered if he had offended the boy in calling him Robin for these past three years in his emails.

His thoughts were interrupted by the new Robin's voice, "Commissioner?"

The graying man chuckled, "Yes lad, it is Commissioner Gordon."

"Commissioner, how-"

Gordon held up one hand stalling the boy's protests, "Your predecessor's predecessor gave it to me before he left." Robin was silent as he figured out what Gordon had said before he grinned and nodded.

"You mean Nightwing?" Normally he would never have revealed that the first Robin was Nightwing but the events of the past few days had left the poor boy a bit frazzled.

Gordon shrugged, "To tell you the truth I wouldn't know. I don't really care what he goes by now," that was a lie, he cared very much and wondered why he had never thought to ask before, "Right now what is important is that I get to speak to him. Can you arrange a meeting to tell me how to contact him?"

Robin eyed him strangely but decided that (from the honest to god _worried_ look on Gordon's face) now was not the time to be arguing. He nodded, "Yeah, he'll meet you later tonight."

(About) Three Hours Later

However she didn't need it; "Arsenal at your service your worshipfulness. Also formally known as Speedy and to people I like Roy Harper." He glared at her the best he could from his rather precarious position.

"The Speedy with the drug problem?" Wally groaned, now Green Lantern had done it.

Arsenal's full power glare turned on the former Marine and, while not nearly Batman's caliber, Arsenal's glare was not a force to be reckoned with lightly. "Yes, that Speedy," he spat, "You would think that being clean for five years and being a father would make people forget that little detail." Deciding he had had enough of the choke hold Arsenal performed a quick twisting maneuver and released himself from Wonder Woman, leaving her to blink in confusion. Once he was free he stepped over to Wally's side and was immediately embraced by the Scarlet Speedster.

"I'm glad you could get away," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, I figure you and me are about the only thing that kept Dick from going off the deep end before and he needs us now. Lian had to come though, didn't want to leave her with a nanny for that long." He rolled his eyes when Wally started bouncing up and down.

"Lian's here!" he yelped before disappearing to go find his Goddaughter.

Arsenal rolled his eyes, "Good, maybe now he can tire her out enough that I can get a good night's sleep." He turned back to the League, who he had been studiously ignoring until now; that comment about the drugs hurt, he was past that and wanted people to just forget. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go make sure Wingster is back and then I suppose you'll want to interrogate me?" He left before they could even begin to think of responding.

"Umm, so what just happened?" John asked; he was still a little shocked by the brash young man.

Roy Harper had been to the mansion many times in the ten years that he and Dick had been friends so he made his way quickly to the study that served as an entrance to the cave. He knew that Dick would be living there for the next few weeks. He would immerse himself in training and crime fighting crime unless Roy did something about it. Wally was just too nice to do what needed to be done and no one else knew Dick well enough (besides Alfred and he was out of the question).

So Roy made his way into the Batman's inner sanctum. He was not surprised to find Nightwing sitting in front of the massive computer screen that dominated the southeastern wall of the cave furiously typing away. He rolled his eyes; honestly, whoever told the Batclan that hiding from your feelings was a good idea needed to be slapped. He slipped over to a dark corner and dressed in the modified military uniform that served as his costume when he was Arsenal.

"Hey Wingster!" he said once fully dressed. Nightwing jumped and Arsenal allowed a small, sad smirk, no Bat in their right mind could be snuck up on. Nightwing was obviously not up to par.

"Evening Arsenal," he muttered once he had recovered. Arsenal groaned he was getting the polite act; this was going to be even harder than he thought.

He sauntered up to the computer and leaned against on of the many keyboards, depressing more than one key and causing multiple screens to pop into existence. "Opps, sorry about that," he said casually. He knew that tone would drive Nightwing up the wall. However his friend was showing remarkable restraint. He sighed; time to pull out the big guns. It was like pulling out a splinter (or a blade depending on your line of work). It needed to be done, no matter how much it hurt both of them to do it.

"So, Batman's dead," he could have paused after that but decided that really it was best to get this over with quickly, "Guess you're happy huh? No more trying to live up to daddy, as if you ever could." Nightwing had frozen at his first words so Arsenal barreled forward, "Maybe if you'd been good enough he would've called you for backup. If you were good enough you could have saved him. I guess it really doesn't matter though." Nightwing's shoulders tensed even as he raised one eyebrow. However he did not speak. Roy groaned; he really did not want to have to say what he had lined up next but Nightwing still wouldn't speak….

"It doesn't matter because he didn't love you. How could he? I mean he never adopted you like he did Jason and he fired you. I mean really that was all your fault too, if you had only been a better brother-" Nightwing's first punch caught him by surprise, even if that was what he had been working for, and he was thrown off the dais the computer sat on.

"Finally!" he cried. They fell into the familiar patterns of fighting, each dancing about the other in a way that only those who have done so for years can even hope to achieve. Arsenal was on the defensive as Nightwing attacked with desperate, wild blows, a far cry from his usual grace.

After about five minutes of furious fighting Arsenal decided that Nightwing had had enough and let loose with a quick combination of blows. Normally they would never have worked; Nightwing's hand to hand skills were far superior, however, Nightwing was exhausted by grief and did not have the energy to put up an effective guard. After a solid punch he fell to the floor with a groan and lay still. Arsenal stood on guard for a few seconds just in case, but when it was apparent that Nightwing would not be getting back up and stepped up to the younger man's side.

Nightwing rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling ad Arsenal lay down next to him. As he waited for the blue and black clad hero to talk Arsenal amused himself by imagining Bruce's reaction had he caught them just then. The grin that had started to grow slipped away when he realized he would never get to witness a famous Bat-lecture again. Nightwing's shoulder hit his own.

"Roy?" The voice was a far cry from its usual strength and confidence. It sounded like the lost little boy Arsenal imagined he had been when Bruce had taken him in.

"Yeah Dick?"

"Thanks, I think I needed that."


	3. The News

Disclaimer: If I owed them updates would come more often, I would be paid.

Chapter Three

__

Gordon shrugged, "To tell you the truth I wouldn't know. I don't really care what he goes by now," that was a lie, he cared very much and wondered why he had never thought to ask before, "Right now what is important is that I get to speak to him. Can you arrange a meeting to tell me how to contact him?"

Robin eyed him strangely but decided that (from the honest to god worried look on Gordon's face) now was not the time to be arguing. He nodded, "Yeah, he'll meet you later tonight."

The darkness of Gotham City was absolute in the early hours of the morning. Normally Batman would be thinking about turning in as even the most hardened of criminals were closing shop for the night. The streets would become still in a way that seemed almost unnatural in a city that was so alive at every other time. However, this night a lone figure was still in motion; swinging from dilapidated building to dilapidated building Nightwing hurried towards the center of the city. It had come as no surprise to the young vigilante when Robin came to him about a call from Commissioner Gordon. He had known from the moment Gordon set eyes on him as Batman that the ruse could not last.

James Gordon was one of the few people who could truthfully call both Batman and Bruce Wayne a friend (though he did not, of course, know that they were one in the same). He was the only one who did not wear a cape. As such he was bound to notice that something was off behind the mask. Dick had been careful to keep his face turned slightly away so Gordon might not notice the difference but even that would have been a tip off. Batman was famous for his direct nature and to look away was not normal. With a sigh Nightwing landed on the roof of the Police station. He knew Gordon had not gone home yet and probably would not tonight, at least not until he had talked to the teen he still called Robin.

It was the work of less than a minute to get into the supposedly secure building and into Gordon's office. The door was open and the room was empty, though a map was on and paperwork was spread across the desk. Nightwing noticed the habitual coffee cup was missing and concluded that Gordon had gone for a refill. He settled into the plush chair behind the desk to wait.

Not fifteen minutes later Gordon shuffled in breathing deeply from his steaming porcelain cup. Nightwing smirked. It was a testament to how long the Batclan had been appearing in his office that the commissioner didn't even flinch.

In fact he merely nodded to Nightwing and sat in the chair normally reserved for guests. "Evening Commish." Nightwing was careful to keep his voice light; despite what he had come here to do.

"More like morning actually," The weary commissioner smiled, "Robin called you Nightwing, I believe?"

"Yeah, changed about three years ago." Gordon nodded silently. He had done the math based on personalities earlier in the day and come up with three Robins to date. He knew that the man he was talking to now had been the first. It was hard to imagine tat the bright young lad he had known and cared for was the dark young man he was now faced with but as Nightwing next spoke he could see the resemblance.

"So, I see you finally used the communicator I gave you." It was not a question.

"Yes," Gordon shook his head ruefully, "I'm sorry about calling you Robin all these years lad. IT never dawned on me that if there were a new Robin you would have to change your name."

Nightwing shrugged the apology away. "Don't worry about it. Robin was who you know. Nightwing is a very different person."

"Hmm," almost reluctantly Gordon got down to business. He had allowed himself to satiate a bit of is curiosity in the pleasantries but e was extremely lucky a member of the Bat family had stuck around so long and he was about to waste his opportunity to be a good friend to the Batman and his former (and current) partners. "What's wrong with Batman?" He finally just blurted, deciding that if he wanted direct answers he had better give the same courtesy in his questions.

Nightwing sat up slowly from his lounged position. "I don't know what you mean." But despite his words his sudden tense posture and the way the white eyes of his domino mask narrowed were enough to confirm for Gordon that something actually was wrong. They were also enough to tell him that Nightwing already knew he knew; the lad was too good to show emotion like that unless he wanted to.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Suddenly the young vigilante seemed to deflate, "Yeah. I do." He stood up and began pacing, "Look, no one knows this. Not even Superman, okay?"

Gordon stood p as well and gripped Nightwing's shoulders, "Look, lad, I may not know who you are. I wasn't there when you were growing up and I don't know what drove you to live the life you live but I do care about you and Batman. You know that right?" Nightwing nodded silently and allowed himself to stand there for a few more seconds before he pulled away and began pacing again.

"The Batman you met earlier tonight was ot Batman." He swallowed. The office was soundproof and secure (he and Batman had made sure of that years ago) and when he arrived he did a sweep for bugs so he felt safe talking there, "When you become Robin you swear an oath. I can't tell you exactly what but I can tell you that the most important part is that there must always be a Batman." He stopped pacing and moved to the window. "He believed that Gotham and Batman are inexorably intertwined. We cannot have one without the other, at least not anymore. Now, and until the mantle passes to the next person I am Batman."

The ceramic mug dropped to the floor, scattering shards of clay and drops of coffee across the once pristine floor. Gordon sat down with a thump.

"He's..." the word was too final for Gordon to speak. Nighwing nodded.

"Obviously the Justice League and a select few other know but they do not know of the oath. I'm not ready to tell them yet. I need to get used to it myself."

And now Gordon could clearly see Robin. The image of the boy depressed after the first time the Joker escaped his grasp came willingly to mind and Gordon found himself wanting to hug the boy as he had back then. He suddenly missed the simple times when a hug from a friend could make everything better. Now, however he made do with a simple clap on the shoulder and the words he hoped the boy needed to hear.

"He was a good man," and he was though Gordon would now never know who he was that didn't matter; he was Batman and that was all Gordon needed to know. Nightwing nodded miserably and for the first time Gordon cold see how depressed the Dark Knight's former partner was. "I trust you, Batman." The cop blinked away his tears and when he could see again was not surprised to see no one at the window.

"Godspeed son," he whispered to the night, "We still need you and Batman."

He spent the next fifteen minutes at the window remembering everything the Batman had ever done for him. Then he went home to his daughter (who was in town). The mess could wait till morning, right now he needed to mourn his friend.

Alright, I will say up front that this chapter was extremely difficult for me and I am only posting because this is the best version so far. Basically I want to know how badly out of character they are....


	4. The Kitchen

Disclaimer: once again, they are not mine, no matter how much I wish I was that awesome.

IV

The small analog clock that sat before the largest computer monitor in the cave had always made a quiet ticking sound, but it never seemed louder than at four am. Dick resisted the urge to glare at it. Yes, he knew it was obscenely early. Yes, he knew he was supposed to be at the Bludhaven Police Department in less than two hours or Amy would have his poor rookie head. Yes, he knew that he hadn't slept in three days…. The mere thought of sleep made his eyes start to drift closed. The idea was so alluring. All he wanted to do was curl up right here in the just-shy-of-comfortable chair and sleep until Bruce-

And there was the problem, the reason he had not slept in going on seventy-four hours. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the video feed from the watchtower camera. The one he was never supposed to see. Dick had restrained himself for a whole two days before asking Oracle to hack into the Justice League's servers and send him the video. He had thought seeing Bruce die would make it all real. It didn't. He kept expecting his adopted father to stalk into the cave and growl at him to 'get to work, evil never sleeps!'. It hurt every time it wasn't him, and yet, he never stopped expecting it to be. Something just felt wrong about the whole situation. Dick had always thought that he would know when Bruce died, that something deep inside him would break. Nothing had and he found himself feeling both strangely disappointed and relieved. Maybe- No. Bruce Wayne _was_ dead.

What made the whole situation worse was that the camera's had failed before the watchtower impacted Earth. The last image Dick saw was of Batman at the controls, looking determined, and sad, but very, very alive. So, no, the video had not brought him the peace he had thought it would.

With a groan Dick stood up from the chair and glanced around the cave, Batman-instilled paranoia forcing him to ensure that there was no one else around before he stepped from behind the chair. He had been too tired after patrol to change out of the Batman suit before logging the events of the night. Now, he had just enough time to change and eat a quick breakfast before his real job (or at least the paying one).

The image of one of Alfred's breakfasts firmly in place Dick forced himself to the dressing room when he stripped the Batman suit off and threw on his police uniform. It was creased and (he sniffed unhappily) just on the acceptable side of rank, but Amy had never cared before. The Suit was placed reverently back in the display case until it was time for his next clandestine patrol. Dick sighed; he really needed to get up the courage to tell the League. But, the very idea of telling them that he was going to be replacing their friend, colleague, and sometimes leader terrified him.

Besides, it wasn't like he had to worry about doing it quickly. The League was staying at the Wayne residence for the foreseeable future. Shayera and J'onn had both lived on the Watchtower and the rest of the League were reluctant to get back to their lives as if nothing had changed.

Once the Suit was completely put away Dick made his way back up to the manor and into the large kitchen that was Alfred's normal haunting grounds. For once the old Butler was nowhere to be found. Dick shrugged and pulled out he hidden box of sugary cereal Bruce had bought for when Alfred was mad and refused to cook. Honestly he would have been surprised had the Butler been awake. It was, after all, only four fifteen am.

He sat down at the long breakfast counter with his bowl of cereal and smiled sadly. Just sitting here reminded him of so many times he had done the same with Bruce. The few times Alfred had taken vacation they had lived off the cereal as neither had any discernible skill in the kitchen. Each morning would find the two off them in here, eating breakfast and laughing about what had happened on patrol the previous night, or later (and Dick winced at the memory) arguing about his future. What he wouldn't give to argue with his old man just one more time. Dick took another bite of dry cereal.

"Oh!" The cry startled him and Dick whirled in his seat, clutching at the counter for balance. He was surprised to see Wonder Woman standing in the doorway.

"Princess," Dick managed to acknowledge.

"Diana, please," she seemed to recover from her shock at finding someone else in the kitchen and moved towards him. "Do you know where Alfred keeps the glasses?"

Dick stood and pulled one from the cabinet, "What did you want to drink?" The refrigerator had been pretty sparse when he looked earlier. Alfred had not had time to go shopping.

"Just water, please." Diana smiled softly at him, "What are you doing up so late?" She eyed his uniform, "And dressed?"

Dick couldn't help but smile a little at that, Diana had obviously not spent a lot of time around anyone of the Batclan outside of League missions. If she had she would have know that it was completely normal for them to be up at the hour. They survived on very little sleep.

But, instead of trying to explain all that he simply answered, "I have work in," he checked the standard issue watch strapped to his wrist, "just over an hour."

She raised one eyebrow, "Work?" It seemed odd that he would just go back work as if everything had not changed.

"Didn't Tim or Clark tell you guys?" When she shook her head he sighed, "I'm a police officer in Bludhaven, since I'm a rookie I can't exactly take time off. That's why I needed you guy's help on patrols. Thanks for that by the way."

She waved a dismissive hand and he could easily see her royal upbringing in the gesture. "It's nothing, we are glad to help."

Dick nodded absently. It was a thirty minute drive to Haven on his bike. He would need to leave soon if he wanted time to look over his paperwork form his last case before turning it in to Amy.

"Why did he never tell us about you?" Diana's question was unexpected in its bluntness. Dick paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did Batman, Bruce, never tell us of you or Timothy, or…." She trailed off, not having been told the name of the son who died.

"Jason." Dick filled in for her. The he shrugged, "I don't really know. Except that you never outright told him that you have a sister, right? It just came up. I guess, he just never felt like it was something any of you needed to know, it was never relevant to the mission at hand, you know?" He shrugged again, "then again, I really have no idea. I may be his son, but the man was a mystery to everyone. I think Alfred is the only one who ever really understands… understood him." That was more than he'd said in the four days since Clark broke the news. Dick was vaguely proud of himself.

Diana looked thoughtful, "But, he and I-" She stopped and blushed. This time Dick didn't even try and stop the smile.

"Look, Princess, I can't claim that we were always close. Hell, we didn't talk for a year at one point. But I do know that you are the only member of the Justice League he ever mentioned outside work." He lay one hand on her should as he stood up to clean his now empty bowl, "With Bruce things like that mean, meant a lot."

With that he rinsed the bowl and left for work. Diana stayed in the kitchen long past sunrise mourning what might have been.

* * *

Dick arrived at the Bludhaven police station with less than three minutes to spare before his shift was supposed to start. Traffic had been terrible between the two cities.

"Just in time, Rookie!" Amy called from her desk. She smiled warmly at him and opened her mouth to ask where her coffee was, before she noticed his wan expression, "What's up, kiddo?"

He made his way across the crowded squad room, "Can it wait until we're out there?" Dick knew he was practically pleading, but he really didn't want to have to talk about what had happened in the all too public place.

Amy's eyes narrowed, but she merely nodded. Dick rarely asked for anything. Besides she would never refuse him when he looked so damn broken already. The kid's eyes were outlined by deep purple bags, his normally fluffy hair was limp, and his skin was bordering on grey. Amy pulled him to her desk and forced him to sit.

"Eat," she shoved a blueberry muffin at him, "You look like you're gonna faint."

Fifteen minutes later, when Amy was sure the kid wasn't going to drop dead on her during patrol they left the station. Once ensconced in the beat up old squad car she had driven for years Amy turned to Dick and said, "All right, kiddo, out with it."

He swallowed and stared at her, "Umm," Dick started, "You know I was adopted right?" Maybe coming at this from a sideways angle would make it easier, he thought. Amy nodded. "Well, my, uh, my adoptive dad," not technically true, but he wasn't going to go into the whole ward situation, "he was in an accident this weekend." Nope, not any easier.

Amy placed one hand on his shoulder gently, "Is he alright, Dick?"

Suddenly unable to speak all Dick could do was shake his head miserably.

"Oh, Dick." Amy pulled the car over to the curb. "Hun, I'm taking you back to the station. Go home and sleep. You don't need to be here for at least a week, longer if you don't think you're ready."

"But, I want to work," Dick started to say. However, he stopped before the first word had even left his mouth. He had plenty of work without the police department too. So, instead he said, "Will you be okay without me?"

Amy chuckled lowly, "Grayson, I was a cop when you were still in nappies. A few days of desk work won't kill me." She sobered, "Seriously, I want you to go back to that fancy house in Gotham," at his surprised look she nodded, "I did my homework, kid. Anyway, I want you to go back there and mourn your dad."

She started up the car again and they rode back to the station in silence. Once back in their designated parking spot Amy turned to get out but Dick stopped her, "Amy? Please don't tell anyone? The company isn't going to release a statement for a few weeks yet…."

"Nobody's gonna hear it from me, kiddo," she smiled sadly, "Now go home." He started off to the corner of the garage where his civilian motorcycle was parked, "And be careful!" Amy watched her favorite rookie slump off and prayed that there was someone in that big house on the hill who could comfort him. Heaven only knows she wished she was close enough to the kid to do so herself.

Once Grayson was out of sight Amy shook her head and slowly walked back into the station. The Captain was not going to be happy about a rookie taking vacation time, but Amy would convince him to see things her way.

* * *

Dick slipped back into the Cave with no one in the Manor any wiser. He quickly stripped his police uniform off and threw or an old pair of sweatpants the feel of the soft fabric was a much needed comfort as he padded over to the parallel bars Bruce had installed so long ago. The familiar patterns of flying had been the only thing that kept him sane when he was eight years old and he had spent so many happy days trying to teach Bruce to fly. The memory brought a tiny, sad smile to his drawn face.

With the image of his adopted father sprawled across the mat, smiling and laughing as Alfred looked on and Dick swung about happily above him, Dick pulled himself on the bars and began one of his more complex routines.

* * *

If asked by anyone but Alfred, Wally would have said that his trouble sleeping came from the bed being inferior. He world, of course, have been lying. The beds were just as nice as anything else in Wayne manor, luxurious and just the right level of firmness no matter one's preference. No, his current troubles could a of be blamed on the bed, no matter how much we wished that were true. Rather, his current state of extreme alertness stemmed from a combination of nightmares and his final encounter with Batman. Even asleep his fertile imagination kept showing him everything the speedster could have done in the split second before the escape pod was sealed and launched. The possibilities were nearly limitless. He could have grabbed Batman, he could have vibrated through the wall and stayed with the older man, he could hall destroyed the circuitry, he could have- The mere possibilities were making it impossible for him to get any meaningful sleep.

Wally groaned, the all too bright numbers of this alarm clock were mocking aim. 6:07. He rolled over and squished the down pillow into his face desperately. He was mentally exhausted and NO ONE was awake at this time. Even Alfred had said he would not serve breakfast until eight.

He had never realized digital clocked ticked before this. Wally peeked out from under the pillow, desperately hoping that the ticking signaled the passing of a minute. No such luck, a mere second had passed since the last time he looked at the clock. Staring that the glowing red numbers Wally could not help but wonder, had time speed up or slowed down for Batman when the space station was burning around him? Had he had time to feel- No! He would go mad if he focused on the passage of time, especially if he tried to figure out how it passed for someone else.

By six thirty Wally was convinced he would go mad if he stayed in bed and watched the clock tick for another lifetime. It was giving him far too much time to think, something he really could not deal with without at least a few stiff drinks to slow down his internal clock first. With a frustrated groan he threw off the covers and forced himself to dress at normal speed. It was an exercise he had started when he had a steady girlfriend in college. It helped him stay slow throughout the day if he started it off as slowly as possible.

Once dressed he made his way down to the kitchen, hoping to find something sugary in Alfred's domain. However he did not expect to not be alone and came to a quick stop when he saw Diana seated in a bar stool crying.

"Hey, don't cry, Princess," she jerked in surprise when he laid his hand on her shoulder. To her credit however she recovered for more quickly than most would. He had always admired that about her, he didn't feel the need to slow down so as not to scare her. She could deal with the surprise, and even relished it, most of the time.

"Good morning, Wally," she sniffed miserably, "I'm sorry." Her waved hand indicate that she was apologizing for her state. Wally sighed and sat down across the bar from her.

"You don't need to apologize, Princess," he had been told long ago that he didn't need to call her princess all the time, but he could easily see how much it pleased her to hear her title spoken in love and friendship rather than the deference she was used to.

Diana smiled at him through her tears, "I just, I-" she sighed, "I need to apologize to you Wally."

He cocked his head to the side, "Ok, I'll bite. For what?"

The Amazonian sighed again, "I always assumed that because you were younger than the rest of us you were also less mature. But you, all of you really, seem to be handling this far better than I."

At first Wally didn't know what to say. No one had ever accused him of being mature before. The only people he was ever serious with were Dick and Roy and then only rarely. They were both too serious in their own way and Wally often felt that it was his job to make sure they took time off to act their age. The sobering thought crossed his mind that he would probably never be able to cheer Dick up properly after this.

"I never realized that any of us might have families or lives outside our work. You have friends who are heroes, one of whom is a father! Hera, even Bruce had three sons. What else don't I know? How much move of your lives have I ignored?"

"Well, I'm married and have family on a farm in Kansas." Clark stepped into the room for all the world looking like aid caught with his hand in the cookie jar," Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…." He shrugged and Wally understood; Clark could no more turnoff his superhearing than Wally could take a Sunday stroll. Then what Clark had revealed sunk in.

"But I thought you were the last krypton?!" Wally cried. He had never before thought about Superman outside the suit beyond a few dinners at the Manor. The idea was move than a little odd and pulled bios mind out of his grief for the first time.

Clark grinned, "Oh, Lois is very human."

As Clark spoke J'onn, Shayera, and John walked into the room, each looked ragged and tired but interested.

"When were you married?" Shayera asked she couldn't help but glance at John as she spoke. He tried to ignore the look but failed in the end and allowed himself a small tilt of the lips, a semi-smile to the woman he wanted to forgive. No one noticed their interaction.

Clark smiled softly, "Almost three years ago now. Bruce was the best man." And just like that the mood, which had been lifting, sobered. Wally shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt like something important had just occurred and he was loath to watch the opportunity pass. Now, if he could only find the words to say what he wanted without sounding like a child….

"Umm, guys?" Five heads swiveled to face him, "I'm a forensic scientist. Roy and Dick are my best friends and I was raised by my aunt and uncle after my folks died." They stared at him and he held each gaze, "Look, I don't want something like this to ever happen again. You guys didn't know anything about him and that's wrong."

If anyone was surprised by how mature Wally sounded they were too lost in considering his idea to say anything. Finally J'onn spoke.

"I agree with Wallace," his deep voice intoned, even as Wally winced, he really needed to teach the big man about nicknames. "I do not believe I have told any of you why I left my planet."

By the time Alfred came downstairs the League was sitting around his bar, munching on bowls of cereal and sharing stories of their past. He stopped in the doorway and smiled. They were still far more sober than he would have liked, but they were healing. Now to make sure his erstwhile grandsons were doing the same thing. Dick he could do nothing for while he was at work, but Timothy… now that was an entirely different matter altogether.

* * *

There you have it folks! The League is beginning to heal (and by my thinking it has been three or four days and as heroes they are used to having to push all the pain away and move on, they aren't healed yet, and won't be for a long time but they are beginning to behave more normally).

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews; they were what gave me the motivation to finish this chapter! Keep 'em comin' if you don't mind.

(Oh, and I know a few people have asked, so yes, Barbra will be in this story as Oracle. Next chapter in fact. But Batgirl won't be in it for the simple fact that I do not know enough about her to write her accurately.)


End file.
